Noche de Paz Literalmente
by kely-masao
Summary: Tu pareja no siempre tendrá ganas de estar como cazador... todos tienen sus necesidades humanas... en este caso "dormir" es una de ellas Levi x Eren RIREN 3 En una noche nada pasional xD ¡No tiene nada que ver con Navidad! bonus** noche (ahora) sin paz capítulo 2
1. Noche de Paz Literalmente

Hola, vengo con un Two-shot (?) Riren...

Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Sólo escribo para saciar mi sed de yaoi.

* * *

**Noche de Paz [Literalmente]**

-Levi… Levi…. – susurró insistentemente el jovencito.

-Mmmm?... – apenas musitó el susodicho, quién estando boca abajo, movió la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, donde Eren estaba.

-Levi… despierta – nuevamente con suave voz, aunque con su mano derecha zarandeaba del hombro al tipo azabache.

-….. ¿Qué?... – preguntó con tono molesto, pero no hizo ademán de levantarse.

El muchachito se acercó al oído del pelinegro para susurrar: – Quiero hacerlo…. –

-Mmmmm…. – musitó sin abrir los ojos – …bueno – susurró pesadamente.

Eren se quedó sentado en la cama esperando que Levi se levantara… pero no sucedió. El tipo siguió dormido, con semblante tranquilo pero sin dejar la neutralidad. Eren le miró un rato, esperando que sintiera su mirada y al fin se levantara… ¡¿Por qué no funcionaba?! ¡Cuándo Levi lo hacía… sentía que se iba a morir con solo sentir su mirada! Aunque estuviera de espaldas la podía sentir… ¿Por qué este hombre no se levantaba?  
Definitivamente hoy tenía el sueño pesado…

-Levi… quiero hacerlo, por favor…. – y ahora le estaba casi rogando ¡Hasta le dijo "por favor"! ¿Qué está pasando? Cuando otras veces solo rozan las piernas y Levi ya está sobre él… Eren suspiró cansado y se acercó a darle un beso cerca de la boca a Levi, pero nada sucedió… sólo dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a Eren.

-Mañana…. – susurró ronco, como una respuesta tardía.

¿"Mañana"? ¿Por qué mañana? ¡Eren tenía ganas ahora!  
El jovenzuelo hizo un puchero. Intentó llamarlo nuevamente, esta vez acariciando la espalda del azabache.

-Levi… Levi~ – casi tarareó, avergonzándose al instante, luego sonrió – Sargento… oiga sargento – habló más alto.

-Tche – gruñó, abrió los ojos, irritado – ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Quiero hacerlo! – dijole con ternura y avives, sus ojitos tintinaban.

-Hazlo – le dejó dicho y cerró los ojos. Sintió que el joven no se movió, estiró la mano para avivar la llama de la lámpara y se giró a mirarlo – ¿Exactamente qué quieres hacer? – Este hombre… estaba tan cegado por el sueño que apenas comprendió lo que dijo Eren ¡Claro! Si apenas le había escuchado.

El joven mordió su labio inferior y con su rostro sonrojado miró hacia otro lado.

-Mocoso pervertido…. ¡Y son las dos de la madrugada! – le dejó dicho. Tenía realmente tanto sueño y los parpados le pesaban. Regresó a su posición, nuevamente dándole la espalda a Eren – mañana sí, Eren – cerro los ojos dejándose llevar fácilmente por los brazos de Morfeo.

-¡Levi! Tengo ganas ahora…. – Hizo un puchero, pero el otro no le escuchó. Suspiró nuevamente cansado.

Luego de un rato, Eren se abrazó a la espalda de Levi (quien por cierto, dejó la lámpara encendida). Entrelazó sus piernas con las del Sargento, para ver si reaccionaba o algo, pero no funcionó. Sus ojitos se pusieron llorosos… pero luego se enojó y nuevamente tomó asiento respaldándose en la cabecera de la cama. Silencio era lo único que se escuchaba, y la respiración de Levi, que se oía cansada. Tal vez debería ser más comprensivo con su amante, ya que, bueno, a diferencia de la Policía Militar, en la Legión de Reconocimiento los altos mandos SI tenían trabajo que hacer… Sí, lo dejaría descansar; incluso mañana se levantaría más temprano y le prepararía un jugo de vitaminas y minerales (¿?) …Sasha podría sacrificar su desayuno, después de todo estaba castigada por la última vez que se robó un pedazo de pan. Arreglaría el uniforme del azabache, planchándolo y dejándolo bien doblado en el armario de este. ¡Ah, cierto! ¡Tenía tanto que hacer!...

¡Un momento! Eso… ¡Eso era como lo que hacía su mamá! ¿Era un ama de casa entonces? ¡Justo lo que dijo ese cara-de-caballo de Jean la otra vez! Maldito Jean… se las iba a pagar… ya vería como, pero se las pagaría…

Empezó a reírse y tiró a la basura todos esos pensamientos de mujer casada. Levi se movió. Entonces pensó en provocar nuevamente al Sargento.

-Ah! – Suspiró exageradamente – Tal vez a este pobre hombre ya no le funciona – soltó en voz alta y con malicia, esperando el ataque de Levi; esperando que saltara sobre él y lo castigara por impertinente.

Tal vez sí era un "suicida", masoquista, desesperado o algo así. Pero, algo debía de pegársele por andar de amante con un hombre casi sádico; y es que Levi no era un tirano dictador, simplemente tenía ese semblante neutral, frío, estoico… por eso la mayoría pensaba que no tenía sentimientos y que era un ser maléfico.  
Pero nadie sabía en realidad… sólo Eren, quien es el único que conoce la bestia en su interior….(?)

Luego de su frase suicida nada pasó.  
Lo movió, carraspeó e incluso lo codeó, pero nada de nada. Pensó que ya había muerto, pero al revisar su respiración se dio cuenta de que no era así, al menos se tranquilizó al saber que estaba bien…. bien dormido….

-Levi…. – musitó nuevamente al oído del ojigris. Igual que la otra vez tardó en contestar un "¿Qué?", ya que posiblemente tenía dormida hasta la lengua – Tengo antojo…. – insistió el joven.

-Tche… – nuevamente irritado, se giró y sintió que era muy pesado abrir los ojos, dio un quejido de molestia por despertar nuevamente – ¿Antojo de qué? ¿Acaso estás embarazado o qué demonios?

-¡Levi te quiero a ti!

-…Yo también te quiero a ti ¡Ya duérmete! – Apagó la lámpara que había dejado encendida hace ratos y nuevamente cayó rendido ante el sueño. Claro que estaba adormilado y por eso no pensaba bien. Y claro que quería a Eren; pero ya saben, cuando uno tiene tanto sueño… la gana de dormir nos pone estúpidos…. (?)

Pasó un rato nuevamente y ya casi eran las cuatro de la madrugada. No se le hizo la fiesta a Eren y el sueño lo estaba ganando. Se incomodó del frío y decidió poner fin a su huelga silenciosa ya que no le habían puesto atención.

-Pues… al menos abrázame – hizo su último puchero y cambió de lugar. Levi no había cambiado de posición. Eren se metió entre las sábanas gruesas para ese frío (tipo edredón) y movió los brazos de Levi para que le abrazara por la cintura; el jovencito nuevamente entrelazó las piernas entre las del Sargento y se aferró a la espada del mismo, quedando frente a frente.

Después de un rato, Levi sintió a alguien entre sus brazos. Era Eren, porque conocía ese cuerpo. Afianzó el abrazo, acercando más al jovencito.  
El silencio llenado de ambas respiraciones. El azabache le regaló unas caricias al lindo durmiente.  
De repente Levi abrió los ojos. ¡Oh! ¡Por el abuelito de las murallas! ¿Qué era eso?

-¡Maldición! – Musitó para sí mismo, dándose cuenta de su erección – Eren… ¡Eren! – Jajá! Esto era el Karma – ¡Eren! – Y no podía ir y violarlo…. – Eren, levántate… corazón…. – casi desesperado, tanteando con palabras que le habían dicho "eran románticas". Pero el lindo Eren ya había caído… y no precisamente en los brazos de Levi – ah! ¡Eren, abre las piernas! – dijo casi amenazante (por no decir "desesperado"). Pero Eren ya estaba profundamente dormido – ¡Maldita sea!...

Levi con su semblante intranquilo… y Eren con una sonrisita… tal vez soñaba algo lindo…

* * *

y como esto lo publiqué primero en Amor yaoi... y ahí pregunté que si querían el segundo shot, pero esta vez de diferente "ángulo" por asi decirlo... ay no me sé explicar... xD  
mejor lean  
¡Corre cinta! (?


	2. Noche (ahora) sin paz

he aquí el segundo shot... :3  
espero les guste... me salió un poco de Jearmin xD (ay, ya los spoilé) (?

* * *

Hacía frío, y los grillos cantaban al compás del tintinear de las estrellas. Eran justamente las once de la noche; un pequeño gran hombre de grisáceos ojos llamó a la puerta de uno de los cadetes.

-Terminó mi turno – avisó mientras abría la puerta entre abierta. Un castaño cenizo le miró mientras se ajustaba las botas, para luego levantarse ligero y saludar.

-Bien, tomaré mi turno. Sargento, Señor – y salió mientras el otro sólo hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza.

El cenizo suspiró. Llevaban unas semanas en su fortaleza entre las montañas, pero no le había tocado guardia a esta ahora de la noche, hasta hoy, aunque los turnos habían sido rotativos…  
Al salir, Armin ya se encontraba afuera. Le adelantó el paso al verlo y se dirigieron al mirador.

-Qué bueno que me acompañas, Jean – dijo Armin, queriendo interrumpir el silencio, que no era incómodo pero debía romperse.

-Sí, ya era nuestro turno… el pobre Sargento se ha desvelado a esta hora las últimas semanas… creo que es hora de que descanse un poco…

-Me sorprendes, Jean. Esa actitud no es muy tuya que digamos – al subir, Armin se recostó hacia el lado izquierdo, miró un par de veces para luego caminar un poco por ese lugar.

-Ah! Bueno, desde hace tiempo que han pasado tantas cosas… porque si no, no estuviera aquí… posiblemente estaría holgazaneando, protegido por el Muro Shina – rio un poco y se detuvo a observar el lado derecho.

Armin suspiró ante el pensamiento del otro; ambos se giraron en sus respectivos lugares para mirarse de frente, siempre atentos a cualquier movimiento o ruido sospechoso.

-Y…. – Armin retomó la conversación que había terminado un tanto extraña – Que bien que haya luna llena, eso nos facilita la visión…

-Si, tienes razón…. – y miró directamente los ojos del rubio – Se ve lindo…

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡Nada…! Se… ve bien… con la Luna…. – masculló para sí mismo.

Así quedaron los jóvenes soldados, en silencio, comentando cualquier cosa trivial (o estupidez, en el caso de Jean) que se les ocurriera, sin olvidar prestar atención también a su alrededor.

-…Armin… tengo que decirte algo… es importante y desde hace un tiempo que lo he querido confesar – Jean estaba nervioso, miró al rubio, quien tenía una expresión de concentración y le miraba casi seriamente; pensó que le estaba escuchando y esperando a que siguiera.

-¿Oíste eso?

-¿Qué? ¿Lo qué te acabo de decir? – Preguntó Jean un poco confundido.

-¿No lo escuchaste? Parecía como si alguien se quejara… o algo así…

-¿Qué?

-¡Ahí está! ¡Escucha! – exclamó levantando su dedo índice y guardando silencio para oír mejor.

_-¡Sargento!_

-¡Es dentro de la casa! – Armin bajó rápidamente las escaleras del mirador – ¡Es la voz de Eren! – y su voz estaba llena de preocupación.

La casa no quedaba muy lejos, estaba a una distancia prudencial de unos veinticinco metros. Armin abrió la puerta sólo para encontrarse con sus compañeros.

-¡Chicos! – ellos le miraron, él los examinó con la vista pero no mostraban signos de miedo, más bien se veían algo aturdidos – ¿Qu-qué pasa? – cuando se fijó mejor, Connie y Sasha llevaban del brazo a Mikasa, ella parecía temblar, empuñaba las manos mientras siseaba cosas.

-E-es mejor que nos quedemos afuera… Armin – Christa iba delante de ellos, su cara tenía un leve rubor y su semblante era avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasa? – Llegó al fin Jean, los miró a todos con ese aire de estar abochornados y en las mejillas algo de rosa… y a Mikasa, en estado de pre-asesinato.

_-¡Sargento, por favor!_ – tras la frase de Eren, se escucharon varios sonidos raros (para ellos).

_-No, Eren… dije que no me voy a contener hoy_… – se asustaron aún más al oír la voz del Sargento Levi; lo cual hizo confirmar la sospecha de muchos… y las ganas de matar de Mikasa.

Sin decir nada más, el grupo de chicos desorientados caminó en silencio hacia el mirador. Todos quisieron subir, pero no lo hicieron porque si soltaban a Mikasa se iba a escapar y ni dios quisiera ver lo que pasaría.

Nadie sabía qué hablar, que hacer o decir. Sentados en el suelo, Mikasa esperaba que Connie y Sasha bajaran la guardia… mientras seguían oyendo algunos gemidos que Eren lanzaba sonoramente.

-¡Basta! – Mikasa se levantó cuando vio a Connie cabecear.

-¡Mikasa! – Llamaron todos al unísono al verla correr. Pero fue Jean quién la atrapó antes de que entrara a la casa, evitando que abriera la puerta.

-¡Estás loca! ¿Quieres que el Sargento te mate? – Jean apretaba las muñecas de la joven, y ella le desafiaba con la mirada.

-¡Yo lo mataré! ¡Le cortaré las manos, la lengua…! ¡Le cortaré el pene y la cabeza! ¡Lo haré cuadritos y alimentaré a los titanes con eso!

_-¡Jajaja!_ – desde adentro se escuchó una risa casi siniestra... Era la de Levi. Jean palideció y haló a Mikasa para que se sentara con los otros.

-Ah! ¡Qué más remedio, Mikasa! Tendré que atarte a este árbol…

-¡Déjame! Eren… ¡Eren no quiere esto! ¡Ese enano maldito! – forcejeó pero Jean ya la había atado.

-¿Qué "no quiere esto" dices? – Preguntó en tono burlón el castaño – ¿Es qué no oyes cuanto lo disfruta? – soltó una risa – Ahí quedó su voluntad…

-¡Deja de decir idioteces, Jean! – exclamó Connie, dándole una patada en la espinilla.

-Yo… no creí que el Sargento fuera de ese tipo de persona – Comentó Sasha un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Acaso es eso malo? – Preguntó seriamente Christa.

-¡No! No digo que lo sea… simplemente digo que… no creí que El mejor soldado de la humanidad llegara a enamorarse…

-¡Él no está enamorado! ¡Simplemente es un viejo pervertido que se aprovecha de la inocencia de Eren!

-¡Mikasa! ¡Eso no es del todo cierto!

-Armin… ¿Tú ya lo sabías? ¿Por eso no estabas tan sorprendido?

-…él… comentó algo así una vez, pero no fue especifico…

-¿Lo sabías y no lo dijiste sabiendo lo mucho que me preocupo por él?

-Yo… tal vez… simplemente Eren no te lo quiso decir, Mikasa. Sabiendo que tú reaccionarías de esta manera…

-¡Pero…!

-Mikasa, creo que deberías dejarlo ya… sabes a qué me refiero… únicamente confía en Eren y él confiará en ti – Christa le miró y esbozó una linda sonrisa.

-¡Connie, dame eso! – Sasha y Connie peleaban por un cobertor (sábana, chamarra, como quieran llamarle) que por alguna razón apareció allí.

_-Hoy… no…_

_-¡¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir?!_

-Oigan… ¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos? – Sasha no pudo contener más su curiosidad, miró a todos después de lanzar una risita.

-¡Qué pervertida eres Sasha! – Jean la miró desde arriba.

-¡Es sólo curiosidad! – Miró a sus compañeros que, pensando en su respuesta, imaginaron cosas que no debían imaginar – Bueno… ojalá ahora el Sargento esté de buenas y nos deje comer más carne… ¡Gracias, Eren, por tu sacrificio!

_-…es que me da vergüenza!_

-¿Sacrificio? – Preguntó Connie, tratando de ignorar las otras voces.

-No lo creo, tal parece que llevan un buen rato juntos y él siempre tiene esa cara de miedo – Armin se estremeció un poco al recordar la mirada de Levi.

-Tal vez con Eren sea diferente – Sasha suspiró al imaginar una escena romántica – ¡Hasta podríamos acosarlo y convencerlo para que le diga al Sargento que nos dé más pan!

_-¡Déjate de estupideces, mocoso idiota!_

-…parece que no – musitó Christa, un tanto melancólica. Quizá ahora recordaba a Ymir.

-Ah! – se quejó Connie – Esos dos ya me espantaron el sueño…

-¿Querrías dormir aquí? ¿Qué tal si un gusano se mete en tu oído? – preguntó burlón Jean.

-En este caso sería en el oído, no como a Eren que se la están metiendo en…

Sasha no terminó su frase gracias a un gruñido de molestia de parte de Mikasa. Al parecer eso le causó gracia a Christa y sonrió, al verla los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Sasha… para ser una chica dices cosas muy atrevidas. Mira, ni siquiera Armin dice algo así… – Juzgó Connie, sonriendo para sus adentros.

_-¡¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir?! ¡Te la quiero meter hasta el fondo! _

-Pues…. – Sasha sonrojada – yo les decía…

-Pues si la quiere hasta el fondo, el Sargento la debe tener grande – musitó Armin descuidado.

-Posiblemente… tal vez por eso le guste a Eren… pero siendo tan llorón quizás ni aguante… – Jean también comentó sin cuidado.

-¿Puede ser que Eren aguante la presión de estar frente a los titanes… y no frente al Sargento? Eso sería un poco extraño… bastante diría yo – señaló Connie – aunque si es probable, el Sargento da miedo…

-…un titán al menos te sonríe – musitó Sasha.

_-¡Te digo que abras las malditas piernas!_

-…y realmente es un cabeza dura, seguro – comentó Jean al escuchar la orden del Sargento, se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía mirando hacia el bosque.

-Cualquiera podría avergonzarse al estar desnudo ante el ser que uno ama – excusó con inocencia Christa. Todos debatieron un poco y cada palabra era como una daga en el orgullo materno-hermana-acosador de Mikasa.

-Ni que fuera su primera vez – musitó Jean maliciosamente.

-Pues yo también estaría asustado si me hablasen de esa forma…

-No te preocupes, Armin, yo nunca pensaría en... – Jean no terminó su frase al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir… bueno, ya lo estaba diciendo.

_-¡Ya escuché!_

_-¡Pues no parece!_

-¿Le gritó al Sargento? Pobre…. – Christa se preocupó.

-No quiero saber cómo terminará si el Sargento se enoja – Connie tembló ligeramente.

-Pobre Eren… tengamos compasión mañana de él…

-Tú lo que quieres es chantajearlo, Sasha…

_-¡Si no quieres que me escuchen gritarte entonces obedece! ¡Abre las piernas!_

-Hay… esto se puso feo – dijo Sasha, evadiendo la acusación de Connie.

_-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Mocoso insolente!_

-¿Será que se atrevió a retar al Sargento? – Jean pareció entusiasmarse – Este sujeto si es un suicida…

-¡Desátenme! ¡Debo proteger a Eren! ¡Dense cuenta que él no quiere esto! – exclamó Mikasa, su primera frase desde que fue atada al árbol.

-¿No te das cuenta, Mikasa? – Preguntó Christa con una linda sonrisa ¿Por qué parecía entender la situación? – …El Sargento no le hará nada malo…

_-¡Si estás de caprichoso no tengo otra opción! ¡No quiero lidiar con mocosos berrinchudos!_

-¿Está haciendo berrinche?

-¿Por qué será? – Se preguntaron Connie y Sasha, respectivamente. Sentándose en dirección hacia la casa y poniéndole más atención al asunto.

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me jodas con estas escenitas ahora!_

-¿Qué "escenitas"? ¿Le estará bailando el tubo, quizás?

-No sé, Connie. Lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Por qué ya no escuchamos la voz de Eren? ¿Será que el Sargento enloqueció y está hablando solo?

-No lo creo, Sasha. Si fuera así, Eren estaría acá…

-Lo dices porque ya sabias de la relación de Eren con el Sargento Levi, Armin – acusó Jean, sonriendo.

-O tal vez Eren ya murió y el Sargento padece del síndrome post-traumático, en su etapa de negación…

-¿De dónde sacaste eso, Sasha? – Preguntó Armin.

-Lo escuché del médico cuando revisó a mi linda Tía Julia…

Los jóvenes rieron ante la respuesta de Sasha. Empezaban a comentar otros disparates cuando un ruido se escuchó desde la casa, esta vez fue el golpe de una silla y cosas que se cayeron. Fue tan efímero… luego todo quedó en silenció. Los chicos se miraron y Mikasa estaba realmente preocupada (exagerando como siempre, imaginando a un Eren partido por la mitad y a Levi que bebía su sangre… o algo así). Pasaron más de treinta segundos en silencio y estaban más asustados ¿Estarían bien? ¿Qué tal si estaban peleando y alguno le dio un fuerte golpe al otro y murió? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Eso era violencia intrafamiliar, no?  
Silencio, silencio…  
Una risa extraña e indescriptible rompió el oscuro silencio. Los chicos se miraron entre sí, con temor por el tono de esa risa, sin saber bien realmente de quien era.

_-Nngh! Ya está, Sargento…_

_-¿Tan… difícil era eso?_

El silencio había sido tan profundo que, ahora, las voces de los dos amantes se podían escuchar con claridad… luego de eso, todo recuperó su sonido; los grillos y los tecolotes volvieron a cantar.

-Ya estuvo…. – avisó Sasha, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que los otros le mirasen.

-Así parece… – Connie se recostó en la grama y se cubrió con la sábana.

-Deberían regresar a la casa – sugirió Armin, mirando a sus compañeros y recordando el frío.

-No… quedémonos aquí – pidió Sasha, mirando a Christa y luego a Armin.

-¡Hagamos un campamento! – sugirió Christa y sonrió.

-Estamos en un campamento, prácticamente…. – recordó Jean.

-Me refiero a que durmamos a la intemperie…

-¡Siiii! – Connie y Sasha estiraron los brazos, emocionados.

-¡Vamos a traer más cobertores, Connie!

-¡Sí, vamos!

Y ambos jóvenes corrieron casi torpemente hacia la casa… cuando estuvieron cerca se percataron de lo que estaba pasando… se miraron nerviosos y sonrojados. Vacilaron unos instantes, para luego armarse de valor y entrar para su _misión imposible:_ llevar más cobertores.  
Entraron sigilosamente, caminando hacia una de las recamaras, llevarían las fundas de Christa, las de Connie, las de Sasha y Mikasa, para que hubieran suficientes.

_-_No te muerdas a ti mismo – ordenó el Sargento.

-No… no quiero que me escuchen…

-Creo que ya… lo han hecho – hablaban mientras la cama hacia un leve chirrido.

Sasha y Connie estaban nerviosos y sonrojados. La pelirroja hizo unas señales con la mano para que Connie le siguiera en silencio hacia la habitación.

-[_Silencio_]– dijo ella con señas. Entraron a la habitación y tomaron las cobijas que encontraron, llevando, de paso, unas almohadas.

-[_vamos a la otra_] – volvió a expresar con señas y moviendo los labios exageradamente para que el otro entendiera. Connie por su parte asintió y salieron en silencio de la recamara.

-Ah!...aah!...aah! – unos gemidos de Eren terminaban y salían con tono agudo. En el fondo se escuchaban gruñidos placenteros de parte de Levi.

-Toma… usa esto…

-¿Cómo.. lo voy.. a tomar? Aah! … ¿No recuerda… que ató mis...manos?

-Era necesario…

-y… ¿Tirar… la mesa… también?...

-Por supuesto….

-ah!... deje…lo….. mmh!... por… favor, Sargento…. Ngh!...

-Déjalo tú, Eren… deja tu.. vergüenza…. ¿Qué de… malo tiene que… lo sepan?

-Ellos…. Ngh!... yo….

-¿Te.. importa?... ¿No dijiste que... me amas? ¿No te importa… eso?

-Sargento…. – Eren jadeaba – Yo lo amo… demasiado…

-En serio – era una afirmación. Se escucharon sonidos de besos hambrientos, siempre al compás del chirrido de la cama y unos soniditos de pieles húmedas rozándose – Te amo, Eren… más que nada, ni a nadie en este mundo de mierda… ¿Escuchaste bien?... No me importa lo que esa gente cerda piense… lo que esos mocosos piensen… ni lo que diga el desgraciado de Ervin… mientras tú me ames con la misma intensidad… todo lo demás viene sobrando…

-¡Sa-sargento!... – parecía que la voz de Eren se quebraba de la emoción…

Sasha estaba parada frente a la habitación del Sargento, escuchando. Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Connie estaba parado en el marco de la habitación de las chicas (las habitaciones estaban en el mismo pasillo). Miraba hacia el piso, sonrojado y conmovido ¿Quién lo diría? Hasta el mejor soldado de la humanidad se había declarado… no de una manera dulce, pero lo había hecho.

-Así que… ¡Muerde esa almohada en lugar de morderte a ti mismo! No quiero terminar haciéndole el amor a un titán de quince metros… porque aparte, ellos no tienen esos órganos…

-aah!... Sa-sargento… no diga esas.. cosas…. me da vergüenza…

-¿Vergüenza? Tche… otra vez…. La vez anterior que te viniste en mi cara ¿No te dio vergüenza?

-Ngh!... ¡Fue su culpa!

-Tks… mocoso…. Tengo que domarte… definitivamente….

¿Y el romance?  
¿Dónde quedó el romance?  
Sasha esbozó una sonrisa, limpiándose las lagrimillas marca "Historia Reiss". Hasta que recordó algo… fuera lo que fuera, estaban bajo las órdenes de Levi… ¡¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar?! Tomó aire y llamó golpeando la puerta ligeramente. Connie se espantó y se preguntó si estaba loca, preparándose para salir corriendo.

-¿Qué? – irritado el Sargento.

-Sargento, señor – hizo el saludo con una mano ya que con la otra sostenía los cobertores – pido permiso para quedarnos todos afuera por esta noche.

-Ya habían salido…

-Le pido disculpas, señor…. Mis compañeros y yo queremos darle un poco de privacidad, señor…

-Eso no era necesario…

Silencio…

-…pero gracias – continuó el pelinegro – No los estoy sacando…

-Fue decisión unánime, señor…

-¿Unánime? ¿Incluso Ackerman?

-Despreocúpese por ella, señor…

Silencio… ni siquiera los anteriores sonidos de la cama ni jadeos… Connie casi estaba sudando…

-Déjenos hacer esto, señor… no se preocupe por nosotros, estaremos bien…

-¿En realidad? Si es lo que quieren… porque a mí no me molesta tenerlos aquí de testigos – Eren se sonrojó – Pero no sé ustedes… son unos niños…

-Niños que hemos visto la muerte muy de cerca, señor…. – se atrevió a decir Sasha.

-Está bien – se había convencido él mismo, recordando que eran niños… incluso Eren era un niño, pero eso ya era otra historia – pueden quedarse afuera, sólo no mueran de frío…

-¡Sí, señor! ¡Por supuesto que no, señor! ¡Gracias, señor! ¡Feliz noche, señor! – Pensó en otra frase para añadirle el "señor" – ¡Hasta mañana, señor!

-¡Largo de aquí!

-¡Ya me voy, señor!

Iba a decir "¡Da lo mejor, Eren, esfuérzate!", pero eso sólo arruinaría su buen trabajo anterior y se iría a la basura su serio trabajo de "pedir permiso". Miró a Connie (quien agradecía a los dioses el haberle dejado vivir y que el sargento no se enojara) e hizo unas señales para que salieran de ahí; fueron a la cocina para tomar fósforos, leña y una jarra de café. Llegaron con sus compañeros e improvisaron su "mini noche de acampar". Colocaron una cobija amarrada a las ramas del árbol, ahora denominado "árbol de Mikasa", para que les funcionara de techo (ya saben, el sereno), encendieron la fogata y bebieron a gusto el café.

-¡…y…y eso fue tan hermoso! – chilló Sasha contándole a sus amigos lo que el Sargento había dicho – Me pregunto cuando tendré un amor así…

-Ya ves… hasta la persona más seria o gruñona tiene sentimientos – musitó Christa, ah! Sí, recordaba a Ymir.

-Deberías darle la bendición, Mikasa – dijo Connie, mirando a la pelinegra aun atada al árbol.

-Yo…. – apenas musitó, parecía preocupada y sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

-Ya chicos – intervino Armin, temiendo por como reaccionara la joven.

-Chicos por favor, tienen que ser discretos – habló Jean – no vayan a hacer preguntas tontas o hacer comentarios inútiles… al menos no frente al Sargento.

-¿Pero a Eren sí?

-¡Dije "sean discretos"!... aunque molestarlo también sueña divertido…

-¿Y si le dice al Sargento?

-Ni que fuera vieja chismosa…

Y así pasaron su linda velada, bajo el cielo despejado, la Luna llena; platicando de cosas triviales, y ahora, sin tanto pudor hablaban hasta de amor y sexo (más como personas curiosas que por perversidad), recordando personas, recordando lugares y hechos, bromeando y hasta jugando, para luego, ser arrullados por el sonido del viento, el canto de los grillos y los búhos… y uno que otro gemido sonoro de Eren….

Antes de que saliera el Sol, los muchachos ya estaban haciendo limpieza general por casi toda la casa. Las chicas hacían el desayuno (a excepción de Mikasa, a ella la habían atado a su cama). Por alguna razón los jóvenes se sentían con más frescura, con un sentimiento liviano en su corazón que los hacia sonreír inconscientemente. Tal vez sería algo efímero que acabaría antes de la próxima expedición, pero querían disfrutar esa emoción. Después de todo eran jóvenes, apenas habían sido niños hace unos tres años. Por lo que pensar en la siguiente misión les daba las ganas de vivir cada día con mayor intensidad.

-Buenos días…

-¡Buenos días Sargento, señor! – las chicas hicieron el saludo.

-Y ahora ¿Qué mosco les picó? Es más temprano que la hora acostumbrada y ni siquiera están quejándose con eso de que quieren dormir más…

-Simplemente Sargento, señor – habló Christa – es lindo levantarse temprano…

-Vaya descubrimiento…. – dijoles con simpleza y tomo asiento.

-¡Hola, Eren! – Saludó Sasha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Siéntense, chicos – sugirió cuando entraron los muchachos.

-¡Buenos días Sargento, señor! – saludaron a coro.

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días, Eren.  
-Buenos días, Christa.  
-Buenos días, Connie.  
-Buenos días, Jean.  
-Buenos días, Sasha.  
-Buenos días, Armin  
-Buenos días Jean… ah! Ya te había saludado…

Empezaron a saludar al mismo tiempo, como cuando dan la paz en la iglesia y uno ya no sabe ni a quién darle el siguiente abrazo y eso. Chocaban entre ellos y se reían… y a Levi le empezó a doler la cabeza.

-¿Y Mikasa? – preguntó Eren mientras le servía el café a su marid… digo, al Sargento.

-Está en su cama… la iré a desatar – corrió Armin. Mientras todos miraban la acción del oji verde-aqua y supieron entonces que todo tenía sentido… y relacionaron las marcas rojas alrededor de sus muñecas con el gran agasajo de anoche.

-Eren y yo somos pareja – expresó Levi tomando con un brazo a Eren de la cintura y sentándolo en sus piernas, mientras el pobre se puso rojo y apenas sostenía la jarra de café.

-¡Ah! – gritaron maravilladas las chicas. Por su parte los hombres sólo sonrieron porque ya lo sabían…

-Felicidades, Sargento – dijo Connie, sonriendo.

-Sí, felicidades – siguió Jean.

-Cierren la boca ¿Por qué me felicitan?

-Porque tiene a alguien a quien amar y quien lo ame, señor – comentó Christa con su aura de diosa.

-Lo que sea… solamente lo decía para que no hagan cosas estúpidas como la de anoche – claro que no era sólo por eso – aunque fue culpa de Eren por hacer tanto ruido…

-¡Sargento!

-Discúlpate, Eren…

-¿Yo?

-Eren dice que lo siente mucho y que es un mocoso estúpido…

¿Eran ellos o el Sargento estaba juguetón esa mañana?  
No sabían cuál de las dos así que rieron, esperando que no fuera lo contrario y les golpeara.

-Eren… baja de las piernas de ese hombre – amenazó Mikasa.

-¡Mikasa! ¡Eren y el Sargento son pareja! – celebró Sasha dentro de sí.

-¡No lo permitiré!

-¡Pero!

-Cállate, Ackerman, no estoy pidiendo tu permiso…

-¡Pero!... ¡Es mi hermano! Mi familia… ¡Deberías pedirlo!

Todos enmudecieron… Eren, aunque quiso levantarse, no pudo escapar de los brazos de su amante. Sin embargo, Levi, sostuvo la mirada de Mikasa, y así estuvieron un largo rato… hasta que la pelinegra la interrumpió…  
¿Pedir permiso? ¡Claro que lo haría! Pero no sería de la manera "amable" no… sería a la manera de Levi… y ese día inició… pero eso es otra historia…

* * *

Lo siento TT_TT fue un final de mierda, lo sé… pero tal vez (muy posiblemente) continúe en otro One-shit.. digo, oneshot… si eso…  
ejemm… Agradecería si me dejan un lindo reviews… me darían ganas de seguir viviendo ; w ; (?  
Y, bueno…no tengo nada interesante que decir porque soy aburrida como toda mi vida aburrida :'D okkknooo xD  
Así que chayito! :'3


End file.
